


Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Billary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It used to be so easyOne touch and I was highI could get intoxicatedJust by looking in your eyes "





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to a song called Crazy in Love by Kim Carnes, I couldn't help but write another fic about their reconciliation in 1998. Although the song is full of sadness, this story turned out differently. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Everyone was whispering and she could hear it all. The _poor, humiliated First Lady_ , the _betrayed wife,_ the _woman not good enough_. Those were the words but she was more afraid of their eyes catching her every move and their looks of pity as she passed by. However as much as she tried to deny it, Hillary still wanted one gaze to follow her. It doesn't matter how many times she looked into his eyes lately, it was always the same- _I'm am so sorry, please forgive me, I love you so much..._ She knew Bill was afraid of losing her just like she was afraid of losing him. They couldn't help it, their love was a crazy addiction, a mysterious, eternal longing.   
  
Hillary wasn't planing on thinking about her outfit for the day. She had already selected one of her simple outfits, some pants and a blazer before she surprised herself and started looking for another ensemble. After examining her clothes for a few minutes, she pulled out a skirt. Usually it wasn't her favorite as it was just a little too tight for liking, especially whenever she sat down. It was still a modest and professional looking cut, she just happened to have more curves. Suddenly an idea came to her mind. _  
-I'm insane. _ She pulled out another item, a jacket that would go with the skirt. She has been avoiding this outfit for a reason. It followed her curves perfectly, maybe too perfectly.  
- _I'm definitely insane_. She closed the last button on the blazer and glanced down at her cleavage. It wasn't distasteful or less classy than her original choice, but it was one hell of an outfit.   
Hillary stopped momentarily, it felt like stepping out of the misery that haunted her, she felt fierce and powerful again. She licked her lips and opened the door. 

- _It's for me only, I don't deserve any more pity._ She tried to convince herself and even though she hasn't felt this amazing in a long time, deep down perhaps subconsciously, Hillary knew It was _for him_.   
It didn't take long to encounter her husband. He was finishing up his morning briefing. She greeted everyone and patiently waited for them to leave.   
-Hi!- she said happily.   
-Hello!- His eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. But before he could say anything else, she continued.  
-Do you wanna eat breakfast? I mean if you...  
-Of course-he blurted out before she could finish  
-Great...okay ...we should go then- she tried to break their eye contact   
The first thing Bill noticed was her cheerful mood, he was grateful for whatever it was that made her giddy this morning. The second thing was sort of a mystery, but something just felt different.   
They chatted, both feeling unusually relaxed for the first time in months. As they reached the table, Bill's eyes drifted lower than he intended to.   
-Bill? You stopped mid sentence-he lifted his gaze up immediately. _Shit, what am I going to do now? Okay just cough and ... what was I talking about?_  
Hillary knew what happened and a shiver ran trough her. She couldn't help but lick her lips. Her heart began to rush at the thought of teasing him further.    
Somehow Bill managed to continue. By the end of their breakfast the jalapeno in her omelette made her lips red and swollen. He never liked hot peppers as much as she did but at that moment he wanted to have a taste, badly. Hillary licked her lips again, soothing the burning sensation before standing up. She walked over to Bill, slowly.   
-You can look honey, but cannot touch- her voice didn't even sound like her own. At that point it was raw seduction. - See you around dinner- she grazed his back with the tip of her fingers.   
She walked away, knowing all too well that the shoes she chose this morning made her hips sway more than usual. Not daring to look back, she closed her eyes for a moment, wondering how long will it take before they end up against the wall. It'll depend on her. _He won't touch me unless I tell him to. Gosh, this is dangerous..._

They passed each other a few times during the day. Everyone knew it was completely unnecessary for the First Lady to wander around the Oval Office every two hours. Just like they knew it was also completely unnecessary for the President to stand in the doorway for an unusual amount of time. She would come by, just to search for his gaze and feel the rush of heat every time she saw him lingering around the door just to get a look at her. _And what a look it is....his eyes following my every step, looking at me like he is the hunter and I am his prey. And he wants to touch so badly, I go past him closer and closer every time.  
  
_ -Please step into the office for a moment- Bill spoke slowly. Hillary thought her heart was going to explode. _This is crazy, what am I doing?_    
-Have I told you that you look.... absolutely ravishing?- He leaned closer.  
-No, you haven't...  
-Well, you do- his breath hot against her neck  
-So... See you at dinner?   
-Are you hungry?-his voice lower than before  
-Yes...-her lips brush against his   
Before their lips could meet, Hillary turned away.   
  
Two short meetings later Bill was walking up the stairs in search for Hillary.He carefully opened the door of the bedroom. He was surprised to see her not even flinch at someone opening the door while she was unbuttoning her blazer. She gazed at him and stopped.  _I knew it, so she wasn't really wearing anything under it the whole day._  
-I thought I'd get into something more comfortable- she turned his way fully and continued with the last button. She was wearing a delicate black lace bra, barely even there. She saw him bite his lip, taking in her sight.   
-Could you help me with the zipper, it's a little difficult..-she turned around gesturing at the zipper on her skirt. She felt him stepping closer.  
-Do you really need help, I might have to touch you if it is really that difficult to unzip.- he asked, stepping even closer to the point his breath tickled her neck.   
-I give you permission for this  
She had to suppress a moan as his hand gripped her hip, his fingers sinking into the softness of her more than it was necessary. The zipper opened easily under his fingers.   
She turned around, her skirt only a pool of fabric around her feet. She stepped over it, standing close to him again.  
-What happens if I break the rule of your game?- He whispered into her ear.  
-Would you dare to do such thing?- she whispered back, her hips bumping into his   
He groaned and grabbed her ass, crushing his lips to hers. Hillary couldn't remember a kiss more passionate and erotic than that. Her arms draped around his neck, pulling him closer.   
-I love you so much- he murmured into her mouth  
-I love you too... and I want you, all of you- she broke their kiss, only to pull him down again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also shout-out to everyone who writes Billary and or posts on tumblr, you guys keep me going during troubled times!


End file.
